El Beso
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió luego del tweet de Stana ayer... es más romántica que otras veces, si esperan algo muy M, este no es el caso, pero denle una oportunidad! Espero que les guste!


**Mientras por estas horas, los fanáticos hispanos aún estamos recuperándonos del tweet de Stana en español (honestamente, creo que si es cierto que aprende español, estaba practicando artículos y pronombres indefinidos XD), tengo que admitir que la frase ("No es un beso. Es EL beso") disparó mi inspiración, una vez más. **

**En este caso, obviamente, aún Kate y Rick no se han sincerado con respecto a sus sentimientos y puedo decir que la historia se sitúa cerca del final de la cuarta temporada, después de que Rick se enterase que Kate recordaba sus palabras el día del disparo. Espero que les guste! **

**"El" beso**

Lanie dejó la copa sobre la mesa y observó a Kate en forma analítica. La veía distraída, melancólica, triste esos días. Obviamente quería ayudarla, o por lo menos, escucharla, pero ella parecía no estar demasiado de humor para hablar…

-Hey…- dijo Lanie y la sacó de su reflexión.

-¿Si?- dijo Kate y suspiró con frustración.

-Escucha… yo puedo parecer tonta, o distraída, pero a mí no se me escapan las cosas… ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A ti… tú sabes que no estás bien… sabes que no estás aquí conmigo y yo creo saber dónde estás… o por lo menos, dónde quieres estar…

-¿Qué?- dijo Kate sin comprender.

-Castle…

-¿Castle?- dijo Kate y la miró como si le hablara en otro idioma.

-Es él, ¿cierto?

-Es él ¿qué?- Kate se había dado cuenta de hacia dónde iba la conversación, pero no estaba de humor para planteos.

-Amiga… te estás muriendo por él… no entiendo por qué no lo enfrentas, de una vez por todas y le dices que quieres estar con él…

-¡Lanie!- protestó Kate.

-¿Lo seguirás negando? Porque yo no tengo dudas…

-Bueno… no… creo que no… pero no es tan fácil…

-Es mucho más fácil de lo que crees…

-¿Lo es?

-Y si no puedes hablar, le das un beso y si no entiende, es porque no quiere…

-¿Un beso?

-Un beso, sí, un beso…

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-Ningún hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría un beso tuyo, amiga… y menos él… créeme…

-No puedo hacer eso…- dijo ella luego de meditarlo un momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nuestro primer beso tiene que ser especial…

-Es un beso… tendrás tiempo para darle millones de besos, Kate…

-El primero, no es cualquier beso… es "el beso".

-Kate… no tienes quince años… por favor…

Kate levantó el celular y marcó el número de Castle. Lanie se quedó mirándola petrificada, sin duda la conversación había servido y mucho.

-Hey… Castle…- dijo Kate y la miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Beckett?

-Sí…- dijo ella en tono suave, como si estuviese algo avergonzada- ¿estabas ocupado?

-No… por supuesto que no… ¿tenemos un caso?

-No… solo… quería hablar contigo…

-Dime…

-No, por teléfono no… ¿puedes venir a casa? O si prefieres puedo ir yo…- dijo y Lanie abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Voy para allá…- dijo él y cortó.

Cuando Kate dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, miró a Lanie sonriente y suspiró.

-Parece que te has quedado sin cena, amiga…- dijo Kate y Lanie le guiñó el ojo.

-Te prometo que no me quejaré, si me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles…- dijo Lanie.

-Te contaré… lo que pueda…- dijo y sonrió con picardía.

-Bien… me voy… suerte y ojalá se cumplan tus sueños…- le dijo luego de besar su mejilla.

* * *

Cuando Lanie se fue, Kate suspiró con algo de nerviosismo. ¿Cómo había tomado semejante decisión sin pensarlo? ¿Acaso no era más fácil dejar que las cosas se dieran con naturalidad?

Kate sacudió la cabeza al pensar que quizás pasaran toda la vida sin encontrar el mejor momento.

Rick tocó el timbre del loft de Kate e inconscientemente se arregló el saco. Estaba nervioso y no tenía idea de por qué.

Cuando ella le abrió la puerta, él la vio algo nerviosa y trató de sonreír.

Kate lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo entrar. Fueron a sentarse directamente en el sillón.

-Bien… aquí estoy… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-De ti y de mí…- dijo ella y se inclinó suavemente hacia él.

-Bien…- dijo él sin comprender demasiado ¿o era que prefería no ilusionarse?

-Castle… Rick… últimamente he pasado por una etapa complicada, sobre todo luego del disparo… mi vida quedó hecha pedazos y tuve que ir juntándolos…

-Lo sé… espero haber estado a tu lado si me necesitabas…

-Estuviste a mi lado, es cierto… ¿recuerdas esa pared de la que te hablé hace un tiempo?

-Sí…- dijo él y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Creo que se está cayendo…- dijo ella y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Bien…- dijo él- me alegra mucho por ti…

-Y… estuve pensando que… creo que estoy preparada para afrontar el tipo de relación que quiero para mi vida… para mi futuro…

-Kate…- dijo él en voz tan baja que ella casi no lo escuchó.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que… me siento confiada de poder empezar algo… contigo… si es que no te has cansado de esperarme…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo podría cansarme si sabes lo que siento por ti?

-¿Lo sabes? Quiero decir ¿cómo supiste que lo recordaba?

-Eso no importa…- dijo Rick y sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarse.

-Lo siento, Rick… todo tiene que ver con el pésimo momento que estaba viviendo… nunca fue mi intención que pensaras que no sentía lo mismo…

Rick cerró los ojos y sonrió. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar que quizás ella no sentía lo mismo que él?

-Te juro que en algún momento lo pensé… y luego me di cuenta de que no era así… pero ahora eso no importa…- dijo y la miró con intensidad.

-Rick…- dijo y estiró la mano y tomó la de él, casi temblando.

-¿Sí?- dijo él y levantó su mano, y la besó con ternura.

-Me moriría si no te tengo a mi lado…

-Yo también… te lo juro…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices?- dijo ella ansiosa.

-Casi no puedo creerlo… por supuesto que quiero estar contigo…- dijo él y ella abrió los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse, entreabriendo sus labios.

-Rick…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó él casi sobre su boca.

-Quiero… quiero que sea especial… he estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo…

-¿Nuestro primer beso?- dijo apartando un poco la cara para mirarla.

Kate asintió y Rick sintió que se derretía.

-Tú eres especial… Kate… - dijo él y deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de ella, acariciándola.

Kate volvió a mirar sus labios y luego sus ojos y él se inclinó. La sintió temblar un poco, pensó en alejarse un poco pero cuando quiso acordar, los labios de ella se movían lentamente sobre los de él, con una suavidad increíble.

Rick entreabrió sus labios y tomó el labio inferior de Kate entre los suyos, como una caricia, sin presionar demasiado. Sus manos se deslizaron a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y cuando pensaba en como ahondar el beso, sintió la lengua de ella delineando sus labios.

Se separó un poco y la miró, sus ojos en los de ella, queriendo saber si todo estaba bien y ella cerró la distancia, su boca entreabierta amoldándose a la de él como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Rick deslizó su lengua y acarició los dientes de ella. Y luego comenzó a explorar su boca delicadamente. Y la escuchó suspirar. Kate movió sus manos y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole cambiar el ángulo.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y sintió su lengua cobrar vida y Kate comenzó a responderle. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y él se encontró sobre ella, batallando por el poder en su boca.

Rick sintió la necesidad de acariciar su piel y movió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella, a la altura de la espalda baja. Kate gimió y él le permitió el acceso a su boca.

Ella apenas podía contenerse, el deseo era casi doloroso pero continuó besándolo hasta que estaba casi en posición horizontal, con él encima de ella.

Kate interrumpió el beso. Rick la miró con los ojos oscuros de deseo y ella sonrió, jadeando casi sin aire.

-Increíble…- dijo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Especial…- dijo él.

Kate lo tomó de la chaqueta y volvió a besarlo húmedamente. Rick le respondió intensamente.

Cuando el beso finalmente se interrumpió, Rick se puso de pie y ella se acomodó la ropa, agitada.

Rick estiró sus brazos y se fundieron en un abrazo. Aspiró hondo sobre su cabello y suspiró. La diferencia de estatura era un poco mayor porque ella estaba descalza.

La tomó de la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo con dulzura.

-Dios mío, Kate… dime que no voy a despertarme de un sueño…- dijo él y acarició sus labios con uno de sus dedos pulgares.

-Si es un sueño, estamos soñando juntos, amor…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos al sentir que él volvía a besarla.

-¿Esto quiere decir que quieres estar conmigo?

-Sí… - dijo ella.

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo él y la vio cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía con placidez.

-No tienes idea de cuánto soñé con volver a escucharlo…- dijo ella.

-Lo puedo repetir cuantas veces quieras.

-Tenemos toda la noche para que lo hagas…- dijo ella y lo miró con deseo.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-¿No quieres?- dijo y se puso en puntas de pie, provocándolo con su boca- yo creo que ya esperamos demasiado…- le dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Por supuesto que sí…- dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo, haciéndole notar su deseo.

Kate sonrió, lo miró seductora y lo tomó de la mano, conduciéndolo a su habitación mientras pensaba cuál sería el regalo más apropiado para hacerle a Lanie por haberla aconsejado…

* * *

**Creo que es la primera vez que una de mis historias tiene nombre en español. Espero que aunque haya sido un poco más suave que de costumbre, les haya gustado igual! Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**


End file.
